


Столбик

by Gavrik, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Collars, Gags, M/M, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: ПВП без сюжета. Зато с кинками!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Столбик

Дыхание с тяжелым свистом вырывается изо рта, язык сводит от необходимости держать его вытянутым, толстый прут, обернутый жесткой резиной, прямо входит в рот, почти касается глотки. Баки сжимает его зубами, снова и снова пытается сняться с импровизированного дилдо, но цепь, ведущая к ошейнику, не дает. Руки скованы за спиной, вывернутые плечи горят от боли, Баки стоит на коленях, привязанный за ошейник к невысокому, в метр высотой, металлическому столбику. Дилдо, приваренный к металлу, держится крепко, у Баки занемела челюсть, колени адски болят, он непрерывно, на одной ноте скулит и всхлипывает, раскачиваясь, пытаясь хоть как-нибудь расслабить челюсти и убрать изо рта эту штуку. Он больше не может контролировать слезы, бегущие по щекам, и слюни, стекающие по губам и подбородку. Сглатывать тяжело, плотная повязка на глазах не дает осмотреть комнату. Баки слышит только неритмичный шелест страниц и щелканье клавиш компьютера. Он привязан уже… Он не знает, сколько прошло времени. Со следующим выдохом из груди вырывается надрывный, громкий всхлип, Баки кусает твердую резину, и кажется, он больше не может.

— Ну-ка потише, — с раздражением говорит Стив, и шелест на мгновение останавливается. 

Баки давит рыдание, но не выходит, боль во всем теле переполняет его, Баки чувствует, что скоро достигнет предела, рваные всхлипы душат, и он не может…. не может заткнуться.

Стив встает из-за стола, идет к нему, медленно, четко печатая шаг, Баки слышит это, его приближение, беспомощно дергается, хрипло дышит и жалко скулит, когда Стив берет его за затылок, сильно сжимает пряди в кулаке. Наклоняется к нему и шепчет на ухо:

— Цвет?

Что? Зачем? Ну зачем он спрашивает… Баки немного выплывает, ищет в голове ответ, потом отщелкивает кликером три сухих щелчка. “Зеленый”.

— Хорошо, умница.

Стив целует в мочку и под ней, проводит языком по шее. Гладит по спине.

— Ты так долго стоял здесь, Бак, так хорошо себя вел. Почти не мешал мне, — на этих словах Стив дергает его за волосы назад, жесткий ошейник впивается в шею, но на секунду ослабевает давление от прута во рту. — Такой красивый, тебе идут эти оковы и слезы. 

Баки скулит от похвалы, не может сдержаться и снова ерзает в попытке сняться, вытащить изо рта чертов прут. Стив же сжалится над ним? Тот все гладит и гладит Баки, доходит до ягодиц, мнет их, двигает основание тяжелой жесткой пробки, задевая простату, и Баки в голос ноет, перевозбужденный член в очередной раз капает на пол смазкой, Баки прогибается, уже не понимая, то ли хочет уйти от ребристого давления внутри, такого жесткого и неприятного, то ли хочет, чтобы Стив действовал сильнее, грубее, столкнул уже его за грань, где только тьма и инстинкты… 

— Такой хороший, моя умница, — бормочет Стив, двигая пробкой, растягивая дырку на широкой, почти два дюйма в диаметре, части и вталкивая ее обратно. 

Баки пытается удержаться на коленях, сильно кусает прут, продавливая резину зубами, а внутри все скручивает в жажде освобождения. Он весь дрожащий, заплаканный и жалкий, и только и может, что подставляться Стиву так, как тот хочет. Позволять брать себя.

Стив вытаскивает и отбрасывает пробку, Баки обдает шоком, неожиданная пустота внутри бьет в самое сердце, он сотрясается от рыданий и почти падает, если бы не удерживающие его цепь с ошейником и прут во рту. Но прута тоже уже нет, Стив, подкрутив на столбике замок, сдвинул прут назад, и теперь Баки держит только цепь. Облегчения почти нет, его затапливают другие ощущения, челюсть не шевелится, Баки не может сомкнуть зубы, не может двинуть языком. Стив запрокидывает ему голову, целует непослушные губы, вылизывает рот. Баки не в силах ответить, он едва не повисает на ошейнике и руках Стива, позволяя целовать себя, брать так, как тот захочет.

Маска на глазах влажная от пота и слез, ресницы слиплись, Стив проводит большими пальцами по щекам, стирая дорожки. Прижимается к Баки сзади, гладит над ошейником, надавливает, считывая пальцами его пульс. Костяшками Баки чувствует Стива, даже, если неловко извернуть руку, сможет потрогать его. 

— Не думаю, что твой рот должен оставаться пустым, — тянет Стив, а Баки жалобно, протестующе мычит. 

Стив снова подкручивает замок на столбе, заставляет Баки взять прут. Резиновая обивка уже измочалена и мокрая насквозь, но Стив хотя бы не вталкивает прут на всю длину. Оставляет совсем немного. 

— Соси, — приказывает Стив, и Баки, жалко всхлипнув, принимается за дело. 

Губы едва шевелятся, челюсть ломит, а языком удается двигать едва-едва, но Баки старается. 

— Хорошо, — рвано выдыхает Стив. — Какой ты сладкий, боже. 

Он гладит пальцами промежность, вкруговую ласкает дырку, лапает жадными, собственническими движения. Перед тем как вставить пробку, Стив залил в него полтюбика смазки, и теперь, нагретая, жидкая, она грязно стекает вниз, щекочет чувствительную кожу. Стив, глухо простонав, загоняет в него три пальца, проворачивает, вытаскивает, шлепает по дырке и без предупреждения вставляет член. Долгим, пробирающим нутро движением входит до конца и низко рычит, схватив за бедра.

Баки воет. Стив такой _огромный_. Широкая рельефная головка, небольшое сужение и снова распирающий, толстый ствол. Шириной с ту чудовищную пробку, что была в нем совсем недавно. 

С члена капает на каждом движении, Баки рыдает, вслепую тычется губами, сосет чертов прут, а Стив… Стив хочет выебать из него душу. Держа зубами за ошейник, он вламывается сильными рывками, иногда замирает, а потом снова трахает. Берет, с каждым движением убивает и воскрешает Баки.

— Моя детка, — хрипит Стив, сжимая его в стальной хватке. — Послушный, сладкий, только мой… Покажи, покажи мне… Как тебе хорошо, Баки…

Оргазм падает на него, как бетонная стена, Баки конвульсивно дергается, из члена длинными, выносящими мозг движениями выстреливает сперма, Баки уже не различает, где верх, где низ, волной кайфа сбивает с ног, он падает в темноту, оглушенный и счастливый…

...Приходит в себя в постели, на плече Стива и весь — в его объятиях. В голове блаженно пусто, тело словно парит, Стив надежно держит его, легко касаясь макушки губами.

— Все хорошо? — шепчет Стив, целует его в темя.

Баки только мычит в ответ, не способный даже шевелиться. Пока он может осознать единственную мысль — эта его идея со столбом, подсмотренная в одном видео, лучшее, что он придумывал за последний год. А Стив, его половинка, его сердце, всегда поддержит его. И придумает что-то новое, свое. Баки очень сильно его любит.


End file.
